


Just say you love me!

by gay_baby, wtf gay lil baby (gay_baby)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom George, BoyxBoy, Dom/sub, Erratic Updates, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Sex, Georgewastaken, Hair-pulling, Homosexuals, Kissing, LEWD, M/M, MalexMale, Mild Masochism, Minecraft, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream, YouTubers - Freeform, acutally kinda slowburn but not really cause I'm bad at this, crafting table, dreamnotfound, get it? wet dream? because his name is dream?, haha - Freeform, idk how many parts this will have, im bad at tags, im funny, mcyt - Freeform, mlm, no beta we die like men, oh george~, ok anyway, probably anal sex, slowburn, switchgeorge, top dream, top/bottom, uk vlog?, 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖, 😳😳😳hair pulling😳😳😳, 🛍️💍🍾💵💓💓😆
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_baby/pseuds/gay_baby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_baby/pseuds/wtf%20gay%20lil%20baby
Summary: After so long being friends with george, Dream has always thought of him as nothing more than that. They've known each other for years, and nothing has really changed between them. But what happens when he slowly starts to develop feelings for his dear friend, and just days before he's about to go visit him?George, much like his friend, has never thought that their relationship could change from being "just bros". He's never expressed sexual interest in anyone before, but he didn't expect the first feelings he got to be directed towards the tall blonde he's come to know as his best friend and partner in crime. What worse of a time could he choose to get attatched than the day Dream arrives for a visit?~This story switches POV every now and then, but is mostly narrated in the third person. It's my first work on here, and I came here since I decided to make my Wattpad account more professional, so most of the writing on here will be smutty/fluffy. Anyway, don't expect much more than proper grammar and punctuation, since I'm still developing my storytelling skills.~
Relationships: Dream | Georgenotfound
Comments: 61
Kudos: 466





	1. We don't have to mean it.

“George! Please!” Dream begs, pulling this same schtick for the umpteenth time. “Just say you love me!”

“No!” George exclaims, laughing. The Twitch chat is eating it up. Their fanbase absolutely loves when they bicker like this, and it sends their shippers over the moon. Dream scrolls through the twitch chat and wheezes, making George’s lungs hurt just from the sound of it. “Dream, don’t laugh so hard. You’ll hurt yourself!”

“Aww, are you worried about me?” Dream teased. “Chat! Chat, look. He loves me!”

“I do NOT!” George rolled his eyes, the chat spamming about how pink he was. He looked at his facecam, nothing looked different to him. “Guys, I’m not blushing! Stop it!” He huffed.

“Yes you are!” Dream protested, still laughing. “Just say you love me George!” He continued, “I love YOU, George! Say it back!” 

Just as George was about to reply, a donation came through. Saved by the bell, he thought. He cleared his throat and read it aloud. “I love--” he stopped himself and started again. “YOU love Dream and George. That’s so sweet! Thank you, thank you for the dono,”

“GEORGE!” Dream shouted in mock anger. “PLEASE!” He repeated himself for what was probably the 80th time this stream, sounding exasperated and desperate. 

Another donation came through, making George gasp at the amount. $200! “Oh my god that’s so much!” He cried. “Allison! We’ve talked about this stop wasting your paycheque on me!” He then read it and groaned. “Allison why!?” He said, sounding defeated. 

“George! Look!” Dream said, “TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS. ‘I will waste my entire bank account to make you say you love Dream’! You have to say it George!”

Not wanting anyone else to donate so much, he sighed in defeat. “Everyone’s going to clip this…” He grumbled.

“Just say it!” Dream pushed again. 

“Dream…”

“Yes?”

“Dream, I lo… I love you, Dream.” He finally said, slumping back in his chair. His cheeks burned and he was smiling giddily, swaying his chair side to side. 

“YES! HE LOVES ME!” Dream exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and accidentally knocking over his mic. “Oh fuck-” 

George realized his friend swore and snickered, before laughing. “Dream you can’t say that!” He laughed. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Dream chuckled as well, setting his mic back up. “I didn’t mean that.”

“I can’t believe you’d curse on my stream!” George said in mock horror.

“Sorry!” Dream said again, making a pleading motion with his hands before realizing no one could see. He laughed at himself.

“Don’t laugh!”

“Wha- Oh! N-no I’m not laughing at-” He interrupted himself with a wheeze, “I wasn’t laughing at you-” Another wheezy laugh erupted from his chest, causing him to slam his fist on the desk to keep himself from falling out of his chair. 

“Dream!” George shouted. “I know you’re not laughing at me! It’s not funny that you cursed!”

Dream wheezed even louder and let out a choked noise that barely counted as a laugh. “George I-” He began, but he couldn’t finish. It wasn’t even that funny, but George wouldn’t shut up and kept making his laugh go on. He tried to sit up straight and compose himself, only to see George’s face cam with a glaring expression that he wasn’t quite able to sell because of the slight smirk on his lips and double over in laughter again.  
_George is so cute when he pouts like that, _Dream thought to himself.__

Wait. His laughs slowly faded away as a hot tingle crept up his neck. He could feel his face flushing red from the realization that he’d just thought that George was cute. _I mean, I only meant it in a friendly way. _He convinced himself. Friends can call friends cute. _We even say we love each other, we don’t have to mean it. _He cleared his throat and sat up straight in his chair.____

_____ _

_____ _

“You done?” Dream jumped, George’s voice interrupting his thoughts. He paused for a moment.

“Uh, yeah! Yeah. I’m done, haha.” He wiped a hand over his face and blinked. “Just holding my breath so I don’t keep laughing.” He says, brushing it off. 

He doesn’t have to mean it.


	2. Taking Root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is! Part two! I don't usually write smut, and I'm trying to ease into it, so I'm sorry if I danced around the subject a little too much. Thank you guys for all the kudos on the last one!
> 
> First person find the minecraft reference in here gets to request a kink for the part when they finally... Yknow 😳😳😳

Dream grumbled and rolled out of bed, cursing at his alarm clock. He walked over to it and hit the top of it to shut it up, half-wishing he’d kept it next to his bed. He’d had to move it all the way across the room because he’d always roll over and silence it before going back to sleep; this way, he had to actually get up and moving to make it stop. It was effective, at least. He stretched and yawned, trying to wake himself up. He was a fan of sleeping in, but he had a video to record today with George and Sapnap. Tugging on one of his many green shirts and neglecting to put on pants over his boxers, he made his way to his desk to check when they’d agreed to record again.

“Hm. I’ve got an hour.” He said to himself. Dream stood up, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the back of his door. His blonde hair was messy and stuck up at odd angles. He ran his hand through it to smooth it down a bit, deciding he was going to have to shower later from how greasy it felt. For now, though, it wasn’t like anyone was going to see him all sloppy anyway. He made his way to the kitchen of his apartment, and opened the cupboard where he kept his cereal. He frowned at his selection, realizing he ate his favorites already and only had the ones that were on sale left. _Oh, well._ he thought, _I guess I’ll be eating cornflakes today._ He grabbed the box of the second-worst cereal in his cabinet and pulled a bowl from his dish drainer, checking it for crumbs.

“Empty.” He said quietly, glad he’d done the dishes last night. He never likes to do them, but he figures that the sooner he does it, the sooner it’s over with. He grabs the milk from his fridge and sits down to eat, reading the back of the box as he scoops it into his mouth. The puzzles on the back are never much of a challenge for Dream. He’s a fast thinker. He tries his best to go through it slowly, but of course he finishes them before his breakfast. He quickly eats up the rest and cleans up after himself, choosing to leave the dishes for later and waltzing back into his room. It’s a slow day so far, and he wonders if he’s really going to be in the right mood to record an entertaining video with his friends. Flopping onto his bed, he grabs his phone and pulls out the charger, quickly opening it and pulling up discord. He checks up on Sapnap, making sure he’s down to record. George is offline. 

____________

Sapnap |today at 11:37 am|  
I’m good to record  
Just let me know when and I’ll hop on teamspeak.  
I already have everything set u.  
*up.

Dream |today at 11:37 am|  
Ok cool.  
Im gonna shower. Let me know when george is online.

SapNap |today at 11:38 am|  
Will do  
Talk to you later stinky  
____________

‘I’m not…’ Dream started to type, but stopped himself, realizing that that was exactly why he was logging off for now. Sighing, he got up and dealt with his hygiene. The hot water felt good, and he let himself relax and his mind wander. He hoped George would be online. It was around 4 pm in London, so he should be soon. Dream smiled slightly at the thought of his friend. He wondered what he was doing right now. Maybe he was showering, too? Probably not.

_That’d be funny_ Dream thought. _If we showered together, like at the same time._ He chuckled to himself before realizing his internal choice of words. _If we showered together? What?_ he thought. _Not… not together. Just.. At the same time. In different showers. Across the Atlantic from each other._ He laughed nervously to himself, trying to avoid the thought, but the seed had already been planted in his mind and was swiftly taking root. He gulped as it started to affect him in a way he wasn’t so sure he liked. He wiped his wet hands over his face, as if trying to cool his burning cheeks. Noticing his little friend was starting to perk up, Dream decided he should get out of the shower before his mind could taint itself any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two bros, just takin a shower, an ocean apart cause they're "not gay"!


	3. Confused

After recording, Sapnap, George, and Dream all stayed in the call, joking with each other about funny moments that had to stay in the video, and parts that, unfortunately, had to stay out because of swearing. 

“That was hilarious,” George laughed, “When are you gonna post that, Dream?”

“I’m posting it the day before I fly out to London.” Dream replied, smiling. “I can’t wait to see you again, it feels like it’s been forever.”

George nodded in agreement. “Yeah, same here.” He said, “I hate to say it, but I missed your stinky arse.” 

“I’m not stinky!” Dream laughed. “If anything, you stink. You smell like shitty cologne.” 

“That’s better than smelling like body soil and coffee.” He shot back. “Seriously, what are you, an American?”

The three of them broke down in laughter. “Hey, c’mon now George! That’s not fair!” Sapnap laughed. “Not all of us are stinky like Dream is!”

“I should hope not.” George joked.

“You guys are jerks.” Dream said, chuckling. “But seriously, you have everything set up, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” George assured him. “All ready for you to come over and chill.”

“With the way you two are, you might wanna add a Netflix to that.” Sapnap joked. 

Dream blushed. “Wh-what?!” He said, fidgeting. “WHAT?!” He said again, volume rising. Hiding his face in his hands, he repeated himself again and laughed. “SAPNAP, WHAT?!”

Sapnap and George both laughed at Dream’s reaction, George’s laugh a bit nervous. “W-well, it’s almost 9 here,” George said, diffusing the situation. “I’m gonna go eat dinner and go to bed.”

“Goodnight, George!” Sapnap said.

“Night, George.” Dream said, still blushing. 

George left the call. 

“Well, I have to get to editing.” Dream said, hovering his cursor over the Leave Call button. 

“Alright, see yah Dream.” Sapnap replied. “And don’t leave in that part where I sing!”

“No promises.”

“DREA-” 

Dream presses the leave call button, chuckling. He pushed back from his computer and stood up, looking around his room. He can edit later. For now he decides to lay down; he feels mentally exhausted after that recording session, having to make so many quick decisions. He never thought he’d be able to take on two assassins at once, but since he’d beaten 3 hunters before, he figured he might as well try. Unfortunately, Sapnap had snuck up on him while he had George frozen. He hadn’t known their bed was so close by, or he would’ve kept running instead of letting the mobs deal with George while he was frozen. Dream tucked his hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling. His mind wandered back to what Sapnap had said. “With the way you two are”. How were they? What about the two of them made him say that? Dream blushed, thinking about that last part as well. “Add a Netflix to that”. As in Netflix and Chill? He gulped, looking off to the side. His computer screen was still on and showing the messages in the chat. He looked back up at the ceiling. Should that comment really be making him as hot and bothered as it did? He sighed and rolled over, stuffing his face in the pillow. Him and George have always joked about things like this, so why is it suddenly starting to fluster him now? He felt so unsure, so confused. What was it that had changed it from a joke to something else? 

_It must be the other day,_ Dream thought. _When I thought George was cute after he said he loved me on stream._ He pulled at his shirt collar, recalling the event. _I’m probably letting it get to my head. I don’t like George that way._ He sighed and shut his eyes tightly, trying to clear his mind. After a long while of laying down, he began to drift off, falling asleep with George still on his mind.


	4. Dirty Fantasy

_“Wow,” Dream panted out. He stared down at the slender man beneath him, blush adorning his soft cheeks. Dream smiled gently at the brunette. “George?” He asked._

_George’s eyes were locked onto the spot where his crotch was pressing against Dream’s. “Y-yes?” He stammered._

_“You look a little flustered, are you alright?” Dream asked._

_“I’m fine.” George said, “I’m just… I’ve never done this before.” He admitted, looking away bashfully._

_“It’s okay, George,” Dream assured him, “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”_

_“You promise?” He asked._

_Dream brought his hand up to cup the side of George’s face, stroking his cheek softly with his thumb. “I promise.” He said firmly. “If you don’t like something, tell me and I’ll stop.”_

_George nodded. “I trust you.” He said. Dream smiled softly and leaned in closer to George, holding himself up with his elbows. His lips met George’s neck, trailing soft kisses down to his collarbone. Dream’s eyes closed as he soaked up the moment, grinding their clothed cocks against each other and eliciting a moan from the man under him._

He opened his eyes to look down again, but nothing was there. He was laying down in his bed, his eyes crusty with sleep. Wasn’t he just on his elbows? He looked around the room with squinted eyes, trying to figure out where George had gone. 

His alarm suddenly roared to life with loud beeps from across the room. He’d been sleeping. Dream sat up and rubbed his eyes, realizing that it wasn’t real. George wasn’t here. His mind seemed to wake up slightly, and the realization hit that he’d just had a wet dream about his friend. His face flushed bright red and he wiped the sweat from his brow, sitting up. Feeling a stiff poke against his abdomen, he realized that his imagination had affected him in real life. His face burned a bit hotter.

_It’s probably not that._ He thought. Whether he was trying to convince himself or someone else was unclear. He shook his head harshly to clear it, deciding that it was just morning wood and wasn’t related to his little… Fantasy. He grumbled and got up to shut off his alarm. He smacked the top of the loud device and plopped into his chair, sighing. He opened up Discord to find a flurry of messages from his friends. 

__________

Sapnap |today at 9:48 am|  
Good morning losers

George |today at 9:55 am|  
I’m not a loser

Sapnap |today at 9:56 am|  
Sounds like something a loser would say

George |today at 9:59 am|  
Sapnap do you think dream’s online

Sapnap |today at 9:59 am|  
I don’t know, i think he might still be sleeping  
Maybe we should check back later?

George |today at 9:59 am|  
I don’t know, what if he’s freaking out?  
What if he already knows?

Sapnap |today at 9:59 am|  
I don’t think he does.  
It’s still early here. I’m just up because I woke up and can’t fall back asleep.

George |today at 10:00 am|  
I hope he knows.  
Should we call his phone?  
I’m worried.  
Do you think he’ll still come?

Sapnap |today at 10:00 am|  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

George |today at 10:00 am|  
Oh man.  
This isn’t how I thought this would happen.

Sapnap |today at 10:00 am|  
GEORGE LOOK HE’S ONLINE  
DREAM!!!

__________

Dream bit his lip nervously. He wondered what the hell was going on. He started typing a reply to his friends.

__________

Dream |today at 10:02 am|  
What’s going on, guys?

George |today at 10:02 am|  
DREAM  
The hotel you were gonna stay at got closed!

Dream |today at 10:02 am|  
Wth? How? 

Sapnap |today at 10:02 am|  
There was a massive leak inside and the second floor collapsed

Dream |today at 10:02 am|  
What?  
That sucks! I hope they refund us.  
But why are you freaking out?

George |today at 10:03 am|  
Because You don’t have a place to stay when you come over  
There’s no other hotels nearby

Dream |today at 10:03 am|  
I don't?  
Can’t I just stay at your place?  
It’s you I’m visiting, after all.

George |today at 10:04 am|  
I mean, I guess.  
I dont know I only have one bedroom

Dream |today at 10:05 am|  
I’ll just being a sleeping bag, then.  
*bring.  
I’ll still come see you George

George |today at 10:05 am|  
You’re still gonna visit me?

Dream |today at 10:05 am|  
Yeah, of course.  
I didn’t buy a plane ticket for nothing. :)

George |today at 10:06 am|  
:)  
Do you guys want to call?

Dream |today at 10:08 am|  
Yeah, sure

Sapnap |today at 10:08 am|  
I can’t rn, but you two go ahead.

__________

Dream's breath hitched. A call alone? With just George? How was he going to manage that after what he just dreamed about? The familiar sound of an incoming call snapped him out of his thoughts, making him let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Hovering his cursor over the join call button, Dream worked up his courage, and clicked.


	5. yea I'm out of chapter names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know man I wrote this at like 4 am on a whim just read it

Dream presses the join call button, leaning back in his seat. “Hey, George.” He says.

“Hey, Dream.” George replies, turning on his camera and smiling. “Did you start editing the video we recorded yet?”

“Not yet, but I was just about to,” Dream says, nonchalant. At least, he was trying to be nonchalant. How could he really be composed when he was staring at the friend he’d just had a wet dream about? 

“Well that’s good,” George says. “You have to publish it before you come visit me.”

Dream smiles. “I know.” He says. “How do you think people are going to react to that?” He asks. “Me going all the way to London to visit you?”

“Well,” George starts, “Of course the people who ship us are going to assume stuff.” He laughs quietly. “Jeez, I can imagine the fan fictions already.”

“Yeah.” Dream laughs along. “Oh, do you remember when we read some of those things together? That was hilarious. We never even ended up putting out that video because it got so dirty.”

George grins, his face turning red. “Yeah, I had nightmares for a week, and it didn’t even get published.”

Dream wasn’t sure why, but his gut twisted slightly at George’s words. ‘Nightmares’? He didn’t really think it was all that bad, did he? He sighs and laughs it off. “Yeah, things got pretty descriptive, huh?” He jokes, brushing it off. George just nods. “Well, anyway,” Dream smiles, “How is everything over there? You almost ready for me to come over?” 

George nods again, “Yeah. I found an old blow-up mattress in my storage, so you can sleep on that instead of just the floor or the couch.” He says. 

“Oh, sweet!” Dream laughs slightly, “You’re such a great host, Georgie.” He jokes. 

George laughs. “Pfft, yeah don’t expect the same treatment when you get here. I’m not gonna pamper you.” He says, rolling his eyes. “And don’t call me Georgie…”

“Oh, you’re just teasing,” Dream smirks. “I know you love me George~”

“I do not!” George replies indignantly, his face flushing pink. 

“Do too. You’re probably gonna pamper me soooooo much when I come to visit you.” Dream teases. 

“Am not!” George says again, crossing his arms. “You’re probably gonna be the one pampering me, you big, stupid softie.” 

Dream grins. “Maybe I will,” He says, “And I bet you’ll like it too, you little, stupid bottom.”

“HEY!” George shouts, his face turning red, “Wha- Who- B- WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT, DREAM?!” 

“Aww, c’mon, you said the same thing!” Dream teases, almost wheezing at George’s reaction. 

“I called you a softie! Not a Bottom!” George replies, “UGH! You’re just doing this to fluster me! I’m not gonna let you fluster me!” He shouts, clearly flustered.

Dream just laughs and nods, scrolling through Twitter and waiting for George to go on a rant to prove how un-flustered he was. 

“You’re so annoying, Dream!” George groans. “I can’t believe you sometimes. Honestly! This is the SECOND time you’ve called me a bottom!”

Dream raises an eyebrow. “I don’t recall the first time,” He says.

“Yes you do!” George pouts. “It was when Quackity was making up stupid words, like huntress or whatever,”

“Huntress is a real word.”

“Shut up!”

Dream chuckles. “Alright, alright. Well I remember now.”

“Yeah you better!” George scoffs. “Everyone clipped it, too. I can’t believe you forgot that, you idiot.”

“Mmm, I saw a funny animation of that clip the other day, actually-”

“DREAM!” George groans. “Don’t laugh at my misery!”

Dream just laughs harder, putting his phone down to look at his friend again. George’s face has an obvious tint to it now, and his eyebrows are furrowed in a display of mock-anger. Dream smiles and relaxes in his chair. “Okay George, okay. I won’t be funny anymore, you have my word.” He says jokingly.

“It’s not even funny,” George replies, “It’s just you making fun of me.” He sighs and leans back in his chair, then looks up and visibly fights the urge to smile. 

“You’re so cute when you’re mad at me,” Dream says without thinking. 

“WHAT?”

“What?” Dream’s eyes widen as he realizes what he said.  
“Cute?!” George shouts. “I am NOT cute!”

Dream laughs nervously, hoping he can save face somehow. “W-well I mean I think so.” No, that’s worse. “I mean, I don’t. Obviously. I don’t think you’re cute.” He gulps. Oh boy. He should’ve just kept joking. This is bad. “I mean I do, but not in like, a weird way. I mean you’re good looking I just, uh…” He stops himself, noticing George looking at the camera with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, no, go on.” George jokes. “I like the flattery.”

Now it’s Dream’s turn to get flustered. “George, c’mon, you know I didn't, I mean, c’mon George.” He clears his throat. “Wow I turned that around on myself pretty fast huh?”

George nods and chuckles. “Well, I think I’ll just let you work that out on your own. I have to go eat something before I die of starvation.” Dream gulps. “Anyway, I’ll talk to you later. And make sure you leave in that clip where Sapnap sang.”

“I’ll make sure of it.” Dream replies.

George leaves the call, the only members remaining being Dream and his buzzing thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO OKAYYYY stan 4 am sleep deprived fiction. Don't know if/when I will update again but I do have a smutty oneshot coming so yeah be ready for that. okay goodnight please enjoy.


End file.
